Amalgamated image processing systems may combine the data from several camera sensors (among other sensors) into a coherent representation of an environment. Each of the camera sensors may produce data at different rates, from different perspectives, using different algorithms or models, etc., that a central processor interprets to build the coherent representation of the environment to make sense of the disparate data received.